


Unforseen

by Ver (verloren1983)



Series: Scenes From a Memory [3]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-10
Updated: 2007-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/pseuds/Ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitani and Kaneko's adventures in Chiba, plus a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforseen

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Tari, promised from blind_go. The request: Kaneko/Mitani in a possible sequel to Lies. This is the last of this series from what I can tell. As of this point, I don't have any intentions of adding to this.

 

It's surprisingly peaceful in Chiba. They pay rent for an apartment that's huge by Tokyo standards and costs half as much. Both go to a nearby university during the day, then to part time jobs in the evening, and more often than not they fall asleep curled up together playing on their travel Go set before they even reach yose. It's a busy life, but it's quiet for the most part. And it's _theirs_.

Right now, though, Kaneko is in their bedroom trying her best not to panic. They're twenty years old. There's no way they can handle this. More importantly, she has no idea how Mitani will react- and she can't even blame him, because she doesn't even know how _she_ feels about it yet, besides terrified.

Their game that night is a subdued affair. Kaneko is unusually quiet and she can't keep her mind on it and she's losing horribly.

"What's wrong, Masako?"

"Huh? What makes you think anything's wrong?"

Mitani snorts, then plays his turn.

"You haven't played this badly since junior high. There's obviously something on your mind."

Kaneko sighs and makes her next move, the stone sounding extraordinarily loud in the otherwise quiet room. He looks at the board and then at her with a confused expression.

"Yuki, I..." she pauses, takes a deep breath, and continues. "I'm pregnant."

Mitani blinks at her as if he doesn't quite understand the statement. Kaneko stares awkwardly at the floor and waits for him to get angry with her, or for him to get up and walk out, or _something_ , but after a few minutes he still hasn't moved or said a word. She's about to tell him that she'll make an appointment with the doctor... but then she glances at him and sees the small but genuine smile on his face, and the words catch in her throat. He takes her hand and threads her fingers with his, still smiling.


End file.
